chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
3.5 Conversion
This page is to convert the standard 3.5 Dungeons and Dragons over to a 'Chronicles of Arn' setting. Standard Races *'Dwarf:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff.See also: Dwarf *'Elf:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail.See also: Elf *'Gnome: '''Same as 3.5 | +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable.See also: Gnome *'Half-Dwarf:' Replaces '''Half-Orc' from 3.5 | +1 Constitution, +1 Strength, -2 Charisma. *'Half-Elf: '''Same as 3.5 | +1 Dexterity, +1 Intelligence, -1 Constitution *'Halfling:' Same as 3.5 | +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races.See also: Halfling *'Human:' Same as 3.5 | +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. See also: Human Standard Attributes Same as 3.5 with the addition of Composite Abilities. *Appearance (Strength+Charisma / 2) *Savy (Intelligence+Wisdom /2) Standard Classes See also: Multiclassing *'Barbarian: Replaced with Warrior. *'''Bard: Removed *'Cleric: '''Same as 3.5 | Once taken - can no longer Multi-Class | See also: Cleric *'Druid: Same as 3.5 with Racial Restrictions.| Once taken - can no longer Multi-Class | See also: Druid *'''Fighter: See Below| See also: Fighter *'Monk:' Removed. *'Paladin:' Same as 3.5 but Paladins can be of any Lawful alignment; Good, Neutral and Evil. *'Ranger: Replaced by 'Scout' : ' *'Rogue:' Same as 3.5 with minor variations | See also: Rogue *'Sorcerer:' Same as 3.5 with Era and Racial Restrictions | Once taken - can no longer Multi-Class | See also: Sorcerer *'Wizard: '''Same as 3.5 | See also: Wizard Additional Classes *Witch *Priest Prestige Classes *Arcane Archer: '(Scout + Wizard: See Arcanist ) *Arcane Trickster '(See Arcanist )'' *''Loremaster: 'Same *Shadow Dancer '(See Necrolyte )'' *''Blackguard '(See Necromunger ) *Necromancer *Knight NPC Classes *Shaman *Elementalist *Warlock *Fiend *Hellsworn Standard Skills *Craft.Alchemy (Becomes Craft.Alchemy-Apothecary, etc.) *Same as 3.5 with these additional skills **Backgrounds **Weapon Skills **Language Skills *See also: Skills Standard Deities *'''Boccob: Replaced with Gizad , god of Wisdom, History and Writing. *'Corellon Larethian: '''Replaced with Alure , goddess of Music, Beauty and Love *'Garl Glittergold: Replaced with Ulevar, god of Commerce and Trade *'''Gruumsh: Removed. *'Moradin: '''Replaced with Gorm , god of creation, craft, and Industry *'Nerull:'Replaced with Maladon , god of death, darkness *'Pelor: 'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Yondalla:'Replaced with Arza , goddess of the Home, Hearth, Fields and Fertility *'Ehlonna: 'Replaced by Sylvalune , goddess of the Forests *'Erythnul:'Replaced by Malvoch , god of War, Tyranny and Conquest *'Fharlanghn:'Replaced by Henna , goddess of Luck, Travel and, Humor *'Heironeous:'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Hextor:'Replaced by Malvoch , god of War, Tyranny and Conquest *'Kord:'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Obad-Hai:'Replaced with Huran , god of nature, freedom, hunting, and beasts *'Olidammara:'Replaced with Henna, goddess of Luck, Tricks, Humor. *'Saint Cuthbert:'Replaced with Arn , god of god of sun, light, strength and Protection. *'Wee Jas:'''Replaced with Maltharius , god of Secrets and Darkness Standard Feats *All Item Creation Feats Removed(See Ritual Magic) **Brew Potion **Craft Magic Arms & Armor **Craft Rod **Craft Staff **Craft Wand **Craft Wondrous Item **Forge Ring **Scribe Scroll *All Meta Magic Feats Adjusted *Sneak Attack (Replaced by Vital Attack) *Favored Enemy (Replaced by Enemy Focus) *See also: Feats Standard Magic *Arcane Magic : School of Necromancy removed and made into own Magical Type (See below) *Divine Magic *Druidic Magic *Infernal Magic *Necromantic Magic *Shamanic Magic *See also: Magic, Spells , Ritual Magic Standard Gear & Equipment *Same as 3.5: See Gear *Currency System Adjusted. See Currency Exotic Materials *Mithril: Replaced by Moon Silver *Darkwood: Same *Adamantine: Replaced by Sunsteel *Dragonhide: Same *Iron, Cold: Replaced with Cold Stone *Silver, Alchemical: Same *See also: Special Materials Standard Languages *Common: Replaced by Arness *Draconic: Replaced by Medjia as the 'common' language of Magi. *Elven: Replaced by Sylvanari as the 'common' language of the Elves. *Dwarven: Replaced by Barzulo as the 'common' language of the Dwarves. *Halfling: Replaced by Brill as the 'common' language of the Halflings. *Gnomish: Replaced by Gizaki as the 'common' language of the Gnomes. *New Dialects include: **Solonari, Elven **Malanari, Elven **Valanari, Elven **Crysanari, Elven **Norbril, Halfling **Tenebril, Halfling **Kazulo, Dwarven **Berkek, Gnomish **Ulevark, Gnomish **Sekketi, Human **Petrosi, Human **Onari, Human Category:Mechanics